Rebelion
by Arod1818
Summary: Jason se une a los rebeldes omegas luego de saber el secreto de su hermano mayo que consecuencia traerá la decisión de Jason
1. Chapter 1:comienzo

hola me llamo zuleka soy mexica espero que le guste la historia de varios capitulos tienes unos personajes nuevo que son de mi propieda y un giro que le queria dar

No soy propetaria de Aaron Stone y sus personaje

Jason L, & Charlie L & Emma

Contine algo de lenguaje aducto(M)

Jason estaba hay sentado junto con sus nuevos amigos Mack,Riky y Zod viendo frente a frente a Cerebella avía pasado unos meses desde cuando Cerebella le contó que su hermano Charlie era Aaron Stone.

Le Enseño todos los vídeos y todo lo que Charlie avía logrado como Aaron Stone y contra los Rebeldes omegas,pero no le importo lo que veía logrado su hermano mayor el gran héroe que es, si no el hecho de que su hermano mayor nunca confió en el y le contó su secreto.

Recordó cuando converso con su hermano mayor, un mes atrás cuando llego tarde a casa de una misión contra los rebeldes omegas y Jason le pregunto a su hermano si el confiaba en el, si el no era únicamente su hermano menor si no también su amigo y familia y si el confiaba en el,pero cuando Jason pensó que su hermano mayor, le iba a confesar su secreto que el era Aaron Stone lo que le dijo era que tenia una cita con una bella chica y le volvió a mentir y no le contó su secreto.

Luego vio a su hermano hablando con Emma, y Jason se acerco si que se dieran cuenta y escucho la conversación donde Charlie le decia a Emma y Stan que era mejor que el nunca supiera nada.

y hay estaba apunto de tomar una decisión que cambiaría su vida para siempre,Cerebella le había hecho una oferta de unirse a los rebeldes omegas ser el líder de un nuevo equipo para derrotar a y Aaron Stone, y hay estaba pensado en que decisión debía tomar,pero gracias a la manipulación de Cerebella y el veneno en sus palabras que le decía a Jason de su hermano mayor eran horribles,pero ella tenia razón.

Charlie lo tenia todo,era el mejor en Hero Rising,en la escuela,era el increíble Aaron Stone y no solo eso si no que Emma esta enamorada de el aunque ella,no se lo diga a Charlie pero era obvio que ella estaba enamorada de su hermano mayor,y no solo eso si no que hacia equipo con el, Charlie lo tenia todo y el solamente era un chiquillo problemático,el payaso de la escuela,el que siempre se metía en problema y nadie lo tomaba en serio, era hora,hora de hacer un cambio era hora de hacer que todo el mundo lo respetara y de se mejor que su hermano mayo mejor que Aaron Stone.

Levanto su cabeza viendo a Cerbella y sus nuevos amigos si ,si aceto ser parte de los rebeldes omega,ser el líder se su nuevo grupo,sus nuevos amigos Mack,Riky y Zod lo abrazaron, y Cerebella con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara solo dijo es hora de celebra este nuevo nacimiento del mejor grupo que tendrá los rebeldes omegas y el mundo,Jason se puso de pie viendo a Cerebella a la cara y le dijo no solo el grupo de los rebelde omegas si no el grupo de Termino Mack


	2. Chapter 2:por amor

**No soy propietaria de Aaron Stone y sus personaje**

**Jason L, & Charlie L & Emma**

**mas adelante algo de lenguaje adulto(M).**

**capitulo dos: por amor**

***Jason y sus nuevos amigos Ricki,Zod y Mack estaban celebrando con cerebella el nuevo nacimiento de su grupo pero nadie se había dado cuenta que una persona se escabullo dentro de la tienda donde se esteba llevando a cabo la reunión,ella lo escucho todo escucho todo lo que le habían dicho a Jason de su hermano y todo lo que jason había dicho.**

**En ese momento apareció detrás de la sombra y solamente dijo yo también yo también quiero seguirte quiero unirme a los reverdes omegas todos voltearon hacia donde se escucho la voz y todo vieron a una chica parada frente a ello pidiendo que la dejaran unirse a ellos, todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver a la joven, Megan Budnick de pie frente a ellos con su manos entrelazada viendo hacia el frente fijamente, cerebella se acerco a ella para confrontarla pero jason la detuvo,cerebella pregunto quien demonios era esta niña jason le contesto yo la conozco es una amiga de jamen un momento a solas con ella cerebella y los demas se marcharon dejando a solas a jason y su amiga.**

**que demonios haces aqui megan dijo jason con ira, te seguí jason sabia que ocultabas algo desde cuando descubrimos lo del profesor Stan' y e escuchado todo jason no me alejes de ti solo quiero seguirte ser parte de tu nuevo grupo ayudarte asta el final quiero seguirte por favor, jason se quedo mirándola sabes que esto es peligroso dijo jason,ella contesto lo se se que es peligroso se que es algo que no entiendo por que lo haces pero solo quiero seguirte déjame hacerlo.**

**¿por que? por que quieres seguirme si sabe que esto es arriesgado tengo mis razones para arriesgarme hacer esto para ser parte de esto per tu no, puedo hablar con cerebella para que te deje ir sin hacerte nada dijo jason, no no quiero ella dijo solo quiero esta a tu lado jason entiéndelo por favor hagas lo que hagas no cambiare de parecer, jason se quedo pensativo vio la chica testaruda que estaba frente a el le dio una sonrisa esta bien veo que diga lo que diga o haga lo que haga no cambiaras de parecer en ese momento mega abrazo a jason y lo beso entonce el la miro y le dijo y eso, ella le sonrió y le dijo por dejarme seguirte, por ser parte de algo que sera grande y tal vez cambie el futuro y por las grades cosas que nos esperan y por que todo hacemos cualquier cosa por amor en ese momento jason quedo sorprendido por esas palabras.**

**el savia que su insistencia de seguirlo y esta a su lado era por que ella esta enmarada de el se inclino hacia delante y la beso y ella lo miro ¿por que? fue eso dijo ella sonriendo para comenzar a olvidar el pasado y enfocarme en el futuro en ese momento los demas chicos entraron bueno,bueno como vemos párese que tenemos otro miembro en el equipo dijo ricki sonriendo asi es dijo jason.**

**asi que grupo sera de cincos miembros dijo cerebella sonriendo y la bella chica de Terminus Mag se nos unirá, asi es dijo megan no al un grupo que no tenga un miembro femenino ya que las chicas somos mas inteligentes, eficaces y somos la mas preparada para una misión, los chicos se echaron a reir,asi es me gusta tu estilo dijo cerebella tras de un gran hombre al una gran mujer y tras un gran lider tiene que haber una gran chica en ese momento todos comenzaron a celebrar el nuevo renacer de un gran grupo en el futuro que le espera muchas cosas por vinir la pregunta seria si eran cosas buenas o malas.**

**.......continuara. por favor comentarios gracias**


	3. Chapter 3:misión

**perdo por tardar tanto para actualizar pero estoy de vuelta y estare altualisando con frecuencia por favor dejenme saber que piensan y dejenme comentarios.**

**No soy propetaria de Aaron Stone y sus personaje.**

**Los personajes nuevo en esta historia son de mi propiedad.**

**Jason L, & Charlie L & Emma**

**Contine algo de lenguaje aducto(M)**

**Capitulo 3: misión**

**Todos estaban listo hoy era el gran dia el dia de su primera misión,los cuatros jóvenes estaban alistándose para su primera misión, Cerebella le había enviado a sus camerino cuatros trajes tres para chicos y una para chica pero no solo eso uno de lo cuatros traje era diferente a los otros tres los demas eran negros pero el otro era negro igual que los demás pero tenia una ralla larga en los brazos y pies para distinguir ese traje que pertenece al líder de los rebeldes omegas el traje de Jason Landers / Terminus Max.**

**Los jóvenes estaban listos, hollé Jason dijo Mack estos trajes están super si lo están dijo Jason,pero tiene un problema dijo la voz femenina de Megan Budnick ¿por que? lo dices megan dijo jason si te vez muy sexy dijo con una mueca y una sonrisa en su cara, la chica se sonrojo y sonrió y le dijo lo se, se que me veo muy sexy, pero el problema es que todos nos reconocerán descubrirían nuestras identidades y recuerdas que vamos a enfrentarnos a tu hermano y sera muy fasir para tu hermano mayor y su organización llegar a ti y a todos nosotros dijo la chica con voz fuerte y exigente como si fuera la líder y no jason.**

**Ella tiene razón dijo la voz del joven Ricki, si es cierto dijo Zod ¿ entonces que vamos hacer? esto es un problema de verdad megan tiene razón dijo la voz del joven lider, eso no es un problema dijo la voz de cerrebella ¿como que no es un problema? cerebella si mi hermano me ve a mi o a uno de nosotros el y su organización dara rápidamente con nosotros y ni hablar de que no pasara a nosotros y a los rebeldes omegas dijo Jason.**

**Aquí tienen dijo cerebella aqui tienen unas mascara negras que le quedaran super bien y va muy bien con sus trajes y esconderán sus identidades lo ven tenia todo pensado ¿ creían que iba a dejar a mi grupo faborito al descubierto? dijo cerebella con una sonrisa. bueno me pareses super bien las mascaras pero se paresen mucho a la que usa escorpión de mortal komba dijo el joven Ricki, jejeje dijo Jason muy gracioso, muy bien están listo para esta misión dijo cerebella si señora respondieron los cuatros jóvenes.**

**No puedo creer que un dia como hoy tengamos que perdernos un dia de descaso o de salir a divertirnos para proteger este microchip dijo el joven con la cara muy frustrada Aaron esto es muy importante dijo S.T.A.N si S.T.A.N tiene razón Aaron si este microchip cal en manos de los rebeldes omegas o de otras personas malvadas el mundo estaría en gran peligro dijo la joven Emma Lau / Dark Tamara si tienes razón Tamara no puedo creer que esto podría causar un gran problema a la humanidad dijo el joven Aaron Stone mientra el tren seguía su curso a donde iba ser trasportado el microchip.**

**Jason podemos hablar dijo Cerbella al joven líder de grupo rebelde, sabe que esta misión es muy importante, si lo se dijo Jason, pero no solo por nosotros Jason dijo Cerebella al joven esta misión es la que te llevara a dar el primer paso para demostrar que eres mejor que tu hermano mayor no mejor que Charlie Landers si no mejor que Aaron Stone dijo Cerebella con una gran sonrisa maligna en su rostro muy bien es hora chicos vamos por ese microchip bamos a salir a vencer a Aaron Stone y su organización.**

**Mientra el vagón se movía normalmente una fuerte explosión se escucho al final del vagón del tren Aaron atacan el tren dijo la joven Tamara muy agitada muy bien vamos a detener a lo que estén irrumpiendo el vagón S.T.A.N, Tamara y ustedes dos vallan al final del vagón a ver que pasa yo me quedare aqui cuidando el microchip dijo Aaron Stone muy bien dijeron los demás.**

**Muy bien chicos es hora Mack,Zod,Ricki serán la distracción hagan todo el ruido o desastre que quiera para llamar la atención de esos idiotas mientra Megan y yo iremos por el microchip,si Terminus Max dijieron los tres chicos vamos Dama Negra si vamos dijo la chica, en ese momento comenzaron a escucharse explosiones en algunos de los vagones como distracción de los tres chicos y mientra S.T.A.N, Tamara y los otros dos se dirigen hacia el lugar que estaba siendo atacado Terminus Max y Dama Negra se dirigían donde esta el microchip, muy bien estamos cerca el localizadol dice el microchip esta destra de esta puerta dijo la Dama Negra a Terminus Max muy bien es hora en ese momento Terminus Max toma su alma y dispara al control de la puerta y la puerta se habré rápidamente.**

**Valla, valla si por fin llegan pesamos que teníamos que destruir todos los vagones para que llegaran dijo unos de los tres jóvenes, si habían querido destruir lo habían hecho algo no cuadra aquí dijo S.T.A.N si tienes razón pedazo de hojalata digamos que nuestro líder se dirige por el microchip dijo otro joven de los tres de los rebeldes omegas, Tamara vuelve donde esta Aaron y dile que hay otro que se dirige por el microchip nosotros tres no encargaremos de ellos dijo S.T.A.N a la joven Dack Tamara si en seguida boy S.T.A.N cuídate dijo la joven ante de marcharse dejando a S.T.A.N y a los otros dos enfrentados a los tres jóvenes rebeldes.**

**Así que están aquí sabia que seria una distracción dijo Aaron Stone viendo a joven parado y la chica que estaba a su lado, si así es y veo que lo que esta a tu lado es el microchip dijo Terminus Max con la voz muy aguda gracias al distorsionador de voz que usaban sus mascara, bueno que se supones que son ustedes dinjas o algunos luchadores salido de un video juegos con esas mascaras dijo Aaron , jajaja muy gracioso pero vemos que tan gracioso te párese esto dijo Terminus Max y comenzó a disparar en ese momento todo se volvió acción toma esto Aaron disparaba su lazer al igual que Terminus Max en ese momento llego Dack Tamara Aaron hay mas de ello demasiado tarde niña dijo la Dama Negra y comenzó a luchar con Dack Tamara al igual que Aaron y Terminus Max, la Dama Negra golpea con una patada en su estomago a Dack Tamara dejando la fuera de combate mientra que Terminus Max golpea en el pecho a Aaron dejándolo fuera de combate en ese momento se acerca a donde esta el microchip y la Dama Negra desactiva el de positivo de seguridad y Terminus Max toma el microchip entrandolo en su bolsillo.**

**En ese momento entra los otros tres jóvenes Mack,Zod y Ricki ya lo tienen chicos tejieron los tres chicos muy emocionados, si asi es lo tengo dijo Terminus Max ¿quienes demonios son? dijo Aaron Stone al lado de Dack Tamara muy heridos somos el nuevo grupo de los rebeldes omegas su peor pesadilla dijo Terminus Max entonces trabajan para los rebeldes omegas dijo Dack Tamara, si asi es dijo la Dama Negra ¿ y quien demonio eres? dijo Aaron soy Terminus Max y este es mi grupo y somo su peor pesadilla Aaron Stone y te aseguro que esto solo acaba de en pesar dijo Terminus Max muy cerca de la cara de Aaron dejándolo tirado y marchándose con el microchip.**

**Continuara...**


End file.
